


Day 18 Pencil

by Andromeda612



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, sun and moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda612/pseuds/Andromeda612
Summary: The boys gift each other a pen
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978378
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Day 18 Pencil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kapane_luyeshu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapane_luyeshu/gifts).



> A pen does count for the prompt right? ;u;  
> Mal'aj = angel in Yiddish  
> Sol / mi sol = Sun/my sun in spanish  
> Yareaj = moon in hebrew

Is a beautiful day in Paris and two teenagers are walking through its streets in search of a gift for their special someone. Marc Anciel and Nathaniel Kurtzberg are looking for a special gift for each other. 

The ocassion? The anniversary of the first time their comic was professionally published. It has been a whole year and they still can’t believe it, their work, something they love to do together, it was published a year ago and they are still selling many copies. 

It was the second happiest day of their lives so far— being the first one the day they confessed their feelings and started dating— it was the start of their career together, the beginning of them as true comic artists, it was a huge step that they were happy to take together, with the support of their families and friends. 

That’s why they wanted to celebrate it so they organized a date, but both artists thought they always could do something more, that’s why— unknown for the other— they decided to give the other a gift. A thanks and appreciation for the other’s hard work. 

━━━━━━✧⚜✧━━━━━━

Nathaniel is walking through the street taking a close eye to the flower shops, accessories stands and libraries, in the search of something nice for his boyfriend. 

Marc really likes simple things— he even saves the little doodles the artist makes for him from time to time, in a napkin or a sticky note it doesn’t matter, Marc always keeps them— Nathaniel is planning on finding something as cute as Marc, or something that he knows would be of the writer’s interest.

The redhead is thinking about this when he gets to a library, he knows what library is since he has come some times before, it has good comics and nice books, they also sell art supplies. He decides to try there, maybe he can find a book that Marc would like, at this point he can tell what kind of story the noiret likes to read. 

He enters the library and is politely received by the cashier and an employee, he goes directly for the mystery section, he looks through the books on the shelf but any catches his attention, he tries with fantasy, romance and dark novel, he is considering a nice looking compilation of Edgar Allan Poe when the employee approaches him. 

“Are you looking for something in particular sir?”they ask, Nathaniel glances at them. Is a man, probably in his thirties, he has a kind smile, brown hair and eyes and an aquiline nose. 

“I’m not sure actually, I’m looking for a present” he says, hoping the employee would help him a little.

“Do you know about the person’s taste in books?” Know? Nathaniel does know, the problem is that nothing seems to convince him enough. 

“He likes almost everything, but I don’t know, it's just… I don’t feel very convinced about anything so far, or he already owns some of the books you have, I guess I’ll try with the comic section” he states already walking towards the said section, the man following close. 

Pretty much like with the books either Marc already has that issue, it doesn’t convince him or is something Marc wouldn’t read, he lays his eyes on an interest book, is a whole guide with tips about how to make a comic, from the narrative to the draws… is interesting but he doesn’t think it would be a nice gift, more like something they would buy together to help them to improve in their comic. 

He keeps scanning the shelf when his eyes land on a copy of the 14th issue of their comic, he smiles feeling proud of them, the kind looking sir seems to notice. 

“Oh, he likes the Heroes of Paris comics? Because we have a nice promotion, buy an issue and we gift you a bookmark designed by the illustrator himself” Nathaniel can’t help the shy smile that appear on his face, is kind of weird when someone offers you to buy your own comic to gift it to the very person that created it with you. 

“I don’t think it would be a good gift, he already knows what happens on the last issue” he says as he rubs his neck a little awkward “He wrote it after all” he murmurs to himself but the man was able to listen, his eyes widened in surprise. 

“Oh, so you know Marc Anciel!” Nathaniel tenses for a moment and his cheeks get a little pink, so the worker heard him? The kind looking sir pauses for a moment and looks at him, the artist feels a little awkward under the scrutiny, then he sees the man’s eyes widened in recognition. 

“And you must be Nathaniel Kurtzberg, aren’t you?" he asks with a little awe, which makes the redhead blush a little more. Since publishing their comic book they have started to be recognized by people, some recognize them at first sight, others— like this gentleman— recognize them after watching them carefully and think a little, others simply don’t recognize them at all. Is still a little embarrassing sometimes, especially for Marc. 

Nathaniel simply nods bashfully and the man smiles brigly. “Oh! It's nice to meet you then, it's great to see such young people be this successful already, especially in something they like!” he warmly declares, Nathaniel smiles at him, he wishes there were more adults like him in the world. 

“Thank you, sir” he says and then looks around the store, maybe he can get some luck on the science fiction section. He is about to go to that part of the store when the kind sir talks again. 

“Hey, since you are looking for a gift for a writer I think I have a nice option, come with me” he walks and Nathaniel follows him, they get to the art section, Nathaniel lifts an eyebrow but decides to trust the employee either way. 

The man goes behind the counter and takes out a nice looking little box, it has to be a pen case. He opens it and, indeed, what is inside is a pen. 

A very nice looking pen. 

Is a fountain pen— very nice to write but also for drawing, he himself has one he likes to use on special projects because of the nice strokes he can make with it— the design graven on the tip is nice, he can see that it has a waning moon and some stars. The tip is silver color, the pen is of a nice sailor blue with silver details on it; the employee takes out the pen and lets him to see it closer, the tape has a full moon on it in silver color, he notices that at the other side of the tape is a half heart made in an elegant design, what is most interesting about it is that— unlike the rest of details on the pen— it is graved in a golden color. 

“Look at this” tha man says and takes the pen, he puts the tap on its place and shows the side with the half golden heart, he notices that along the surface there is a pattern in silver, it looks nice but he can’t help but think something is missing about it. 

“This pen has a partner, as you may guess is sun themed and when you put the two together you can complete the heart and the quote written on the surface of the pen” the man explains, Nathaniel looks at the pen in awe— that is a nice concept— until the man talks again. 

“I think it is a lovely gift with that special someone” he says with an amused and knowing smile. 

“How?” he burst wide eyed looking at the man in surprise. The man just giggles and looks at the pen. Honestly he shouldn't be surprised, after all in their comic Mightillustrator and Reverser are a couple, the characters that are very much inspired in them— they are literally their former akuma forms— it was not that difficult to connect the dots. 

“Also, it was supposed to be a campaign for Valentine's day, the idea was to sell them separately so people would look for the partner, that way they would have matching pens, it didn’t go as planned and after four months we still have much of these pens in stock, so I think is still within your budget and the ink is rechargeable, so the pen would last” the sir says as he returns the pen to the teen. 

Nathaniel sees the prize and in fact it is cheaper than he thought, he can afford it. 

The redhead thinks a little, it is a nice gift, he knows Marc would love to write with it or make some calligraphy, also the idea of the paired pens is quite romantic if you think about it, especially with the sun and moon theme, maybe he can buy the sun one after. 

That gives him an idea, Marc likes to call him Sol which he learned means sun in spanish, so it is simply logical to think that if he is Marc’s sun then Marc is his moon. Yeah, he likes it, Marc’s hair is dark like the night, and he is a naturally quiet person, he likes silence and despite liking to go unnoticed he still brights, everytime he smiles, when he helps someone, when he gets excited about something, is like if a gentle light emanates from him, a gentle light like the moon. Marc is gentile, careful and so beautiful, just like how the moon is portrayed in art and literature. 

He makes his decision. 

After five minutes or so the redhead gets out of the book shop, a little bag in his hand, a bright smile on his lips and a new nickname for his boyfriend in his mind. 

━━━━━━✧⚜✧━━━━━━

Many streets away Marc is still in the search of a nice gift for his boyfriend. He went to a library to search for a comic book but any convinced him enough, he is thinking about what to look for when he gets to an art shop, he decides to enter, maybe some art supplies would be nice. 

He looks around and decides to try with the painting section, he knows Nathaniel likes to paint on canvas from time to time and he remembers the redhead talking about wanting to experiment with watercolor. 

He is looking through all the options, not being sure of which one to choose when a staff member approaches him. “Do you need help sir?” Marc looks at the person that talked to him. Is a kind looking lady, she seems young, probably around 20-24 years, he hopes she can help him since he doesn’t know much about art materials. 

He swallows and rubs his arms— a nervous tick of his— he may not be as shy as he used to be but the little anxiety about talking to strangers is very much still present. 

“Y-yeah, I… um… I don’t know much about this kind of stuff… I’m looking f-for a gift” he manages to say. _Very smooth, Anciel, good job_. The lady smiles at him. 

“Oh, so you are looking for a present for an artist?” He nods still feeling a little shy. The girl glances over the different paints as she asks. 

“Maybe if you know what kind of thing they like to create we can get to the perfect gift, what is the occasion if you don’t mind me asking?” Marc blushes a little and replies with a soft tone. 

“I-Is a kind of anniversary?” the girl seems to perk up at that, she looks at him with shining eyes, Marc steps back a little surprised. 

“Oh! So you are looking for something for your couple?” she asks excitedly, Marc blush gets darker and he suddenly feels a little more nervous. 

“I- well, ye-yes I mean” he squeals with his face getting warmer every second. The girl grins wildy. 

“I know the perfect gift then, come with me” she says and motions Marc to follow her, the writer does so, she looks very confident in her idea, he might as well try. 

She goes to the display near the entrance of the shop and takes out what seems to be a good looking pen case. She goes behind the counter near the entrance and opens the case. What is inside is a very nice fountain pen. Marc parts his lips in a little ‘o’ eyes filling with awe at the beautiful pen. 

Is of a shiny brown color with some golden details, the tip is golden color and has a nice design graved, he can see it has a sun on it; the employee hands him the pen so he can looks it closer, it feels nice between his hands, looking at the tape he can see there is a golden sun graved, he also takes the tape to look closer at the sun and notices that at the reverse of the tape is something else, it is a half heart made in an elegant design, thought the most interesting about the half heart is that it’s in silver instead of golden like the other details of the pen. 

“Look at this!” The girl exclaims as she takes back the pen, she puts the tape on the pen and shows the writer the side with the half silver heart, he can see that along the surface of the pen there is a nice pattern in gold, though he can’t help but think it looks… incomplete. 

“This pen has a partner, a moon themed pen and when you put the two together you can complete the heart and the quote written on the surface of the pen, is so romantic” she all but sighs dreamily. Marc thinks about it, in fact it is a romantic idea, especially with the sun and moon thematic. 

“Also, it was supposed to be a campaign for Valentine's day, the idea was to sell them separately so people would look for the partner, that way they would have matching pens, it didn’t go as planned and after four months we still have much of these pens in stock, so I think is still within your budget and the ink is rechargeable, so the pen would last” the girl says as she handles back the pen. 

The writer thinks a little about it, he really likes the idea and indeed the prize is cheaper than he thought, he can buy it. It would be a nice present, after all he knows how well a fountain pen works— he likes to use them to write because the tip is delicate and the strokes are smooth— he also knows Nathaniel likes to draw with them and the fact the pen is sun themed is a very nice plus. 

He likes to call Nathaniel Sol, sun in spanish, because the artist is like his own sun, at the writer’s eyes the redhead is like a bright star, shining with his own light, with his blinding smile or the beautiful gleam that will show in his cyan eyes when the artist is excited about something or has a rush of creativity, Nathaniel perhaps is a little shy and likes to go unnoticed like him but at the same time he is energetic when it come to things he likes, he has helped him a lot since they met, from calming his panic attacks to help him into being more confident, Nathaniel is like a light that makes him feel warm and safe. The fact that his red orange hair reminds him of fire— especially if the sun gleams through it— is just a coincidence. 

The pen definitely is what he was looking for, maybe he can buy the moon themed pen for himself later so they would have the pair. 

Some minutes later the dark haired boy is leaving the shop, a little bag in his hand and a sweet smile on his face. He can’t wait to give his gift to Nathaniel. 

  
  


━━━━━━✧⚜✧━━━━━━

Finally is the day of the first anniversary of their comic being published, they have a nice date, first they walk through Paris’ streets hand in hand and talk about everything and anything. On the way they run into André and buy a couples ice cream, then he goes to the Louvre where they meet with Alix, their best friend congratulates them and leaves them to enjoy their date. 

Then they go to the top of the Eiffel Tower just in time for the sunset, that’s when they decide to give their gifts. 

“Hey, Marc/Nath” they talk at the same time and laugh. 

“You first” Nathaniel says smiling kindly at his partner. 

“Okay” the writer replies and takes out a little package from his bag, is warped in dark purple paper and has a silver ribbon. “I have something for you” he softly says as he extends the present to Nathaniel, watching him through his dark, long eyelashes. 

Nathaniel watches the present a little surprised and then smiles, taking it and kissing Marc’s nose. “Thank you, Mal’aj” he says, then he searches through his own bag and takes out a little package wrapped in rainbow paper with a little red ribbon. “Actually I also have something for you” he hands the gift to Marc who gladly takes it. 

“Thank you, Sol” he says before kissing Nathaniel’s cheek. The artist’s smile gets bigger when hearing the nickname, he wants to see Marc’s reaction at his gift. 

“Open yours first” he says, but Marc also wants him to see his gift. 

“Owww, but I want you to see my gift first” he pouts and Nathaniel has to use all his will to not _melt_ at how adorable his boyfriend is. He knows they would end in an endless ‘open yours first’ battle so he kisses Marc’s pout— making the writer blush— and proposes an idea. 

“Let’s open it at the same time, okay?” Marc nods and his pouts disappear. 

“On the account of three?” he asks and Nathaniel nods. 

“On three” Nathaniel says, excited to see his own gift and Marc’s reaction

“Two” the writer continues, feeling the same as his boyfriend. 

“Three” both say and start to open their gifts. With the paper ripped off— which they put on their bags for now, they are decent and clean people, thank you very much— a pair of identical cases is revealed. They look at each other questionably, what are the odds? 

They open their cases and gasp at seeing what is inside. 

“You bought me the other pen?!” they exclaim at the same time, again they laugh and give each other an adoring look. 

“I can’t believe we kind of had the same idea” Nathaniel says as he takes out his pen, watching it with awe. He saves the case on his bag for now. 

“Me either, but I think it is a nice coincidence” Marc replies, also watching his pen and guarding the case. 

“I’ll assume that you also know about the complementing heart and the quote” The redhead states as he steps closer to his boyfriend, wrapping his free arm around his waist, Marc leans into the hold. 

“Want to know what it says?” Marc says as he rests his head on Nathaniel´s shoulder. 

“You read my mind” the redhead answers and holds up his pen, the noiret does the same putting his pen besides the sun themed one, they put the pens together and watch how the half hearts form one, half gold and half silver, they also see how the patterns in both pens complement each other forming together words. The quote reads:

“Creativity is better when shared with love” the writer reads out loud, he looks up at his partner, Nathaniel looks down and kisses Marc’s temple. 

“You know? I agree, making art is always better when I’m with you” Nathaniel declares looking lovingly at his dear writer. 

“Yeah, my best words are the ones I write when we are together” Marc states, returning the same lovingly look to his dear artist. “I love you, mi Sol” he says lifting his head from Nathaniel’s shoulder and kissing him on the lips. The artist returns the kiss gladly and warps his other arm— the one holding the pen— around Marc’s waist, Marc ties his arms around the redhead’s shoulders. 

When they break the kiss they stare at each other's eyes enjoying the moment. “I love you too, my Yareaj” Nathaniel says as he rests his forehead against Marc’s. 

“Ya-yareaj?” the writer asks, a little confused. “What does that mean?” 

Instead of answering Nathaniel unwraps one of his arms and reaches for Marc’s hand— the one that is holding his moon themed pen— and kisses it looking straight in the green eyes, he keeps the hand on his lips. 

Marc gets the message and can’t help the blush forming on his face, Nathaniel is really sweet and he is happy for being loved by him. Nathaniel finally lets go of his hand and Marc takes advantage to kiss the other’s nose. 

They keep the embrace and enjoy the rest of the sunset, their pens in their hands and a warm feeling in their hearts.


End file.
